Revelations
by Jediya
Summary: Sequel to Painful Memories. Several months after the confrontation with 'Parox', the search for who or what turns Wyatt is on...but is time running out? Part 3 added!
1. Teaser

**Teaser**

2 Years Ago…

Dark, damp and evil – that's how this particular underground shrine-like cavern would be described as. Ancient would be another word to describe it. The air within the cavern was stale and old, and all around it; scribbled on the walls; were words written in Latin – many of which were warnings placed there long ago to ward off anyone who got too curious. It was also warm and getting warmer by the minute.

The soft murmurings of someone could be heard echoing around the cavern walls. A dark figure stood at a alter, reading from an ancient tome. Before him on the floor was a strange circular symbol, which had began to glow orange when the figure had started reading. With each word of Latin the figure spoke, the glow grew more intense and the cavern's temperature rose.

As the figure spoke the last word, flames erupted from the symbol and burst upwards towards the ceiling. Gradually a dark figure formed in the flames and two eyes wreathed in flames stared out and locked onto the cloaked figure at the alter.

"Who dare summons me?" a voice bellowed from the flames.

"My lord, your followers have news" the cloaked figure exclaimed, kneeling before the figure engulfed in flames. "A powerful child. Born to a Charmed one!"

"The Twice Blessed one…" the voice responded, a hint of excitement in it's tone.

"Yes Sire."

"Very good – Evil will soon have the upper hand once more. Come we must prepare!" With that the flames receded and the now black cavern was filled with a bone-chilling and blood-curdling laughter.


	2. Part 1 Damien

**Part 1**

2004…

Chris flicked absently through the Book of Shadows, not really reading it anymore but rather just hoping that the solution to Wyatt's turning would just appear and grab hold of him firmly by the shoulders. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair.

"Haven't you got that memorised by now?"

Chris looked up from the book to see Paige standing in the attic doorway. "Ha ha" he said sarcastically, before turning the page.

"Seriously, it'd sure save us time" Paige said, walking up to her nephew, "I mean, we wouldn't have to look aimlessly through a big heavy book – just ask you!"

"I am not a walking Book of Shadows!"

"Could've fooled me"

Chris glared at Paige and then rolled his eyes.

"Come on – you, need a rest" she said, attempting to move him away from the book.

"No, "he shook his head, pulling away from her, "what I need, is to find the demon that turns Wyatt!"

"Chris…"

"We're running out of time Paige!" His voice held not only anger but also desperation and vulnerability. Chris was starting to wonder if this had been a mistake. That in his travelling back from the future, he had inadvertently become the reason for Wyatt's turning. What if it was all his fault? Or was he just such a big screw-up that he couldn't find one lousy demon?

Paige placed a comforting hand on his arm. "We'll stop it happening Chris…together! Stop acting like you're on your own."

"It's hard not to."

"I know…come on!"

With that she pulled him away from the book and they walked down the staircase together.

"So, how's mom?" Chris asked after a moment of silence.

"Cranky." They both laughed at that image. "She's moaning that you…eh baby you…is a lot bigger than Wyatt was."

"She can't be serious! I weighed way less than Wyatt at birth" Chris said indignantly.

"I think she's more concerned about the size of her stomach."

"Whatever…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe sat typing at her desk when a knock at her office's door interrupted her.

"Come in!"

The door opened and the dark-haired head of the paper's new Crime Reporter, Damien Carter, appeared before the tall man walked fully into the room.

"Hey Phoebe" he said in his deep voice and odd-mixture of an accent – Phoebe still couldn't work out where he was from.

"Oh, hey Damien. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to give you these" he placed some papers on her desk, "and tell you that I'm just taking my lunch break, so if anyone needs me for anything…"

"Oh, sure," she picked up the papers, "thanks for doing this by the way."

"No problem" he replied with an easy grin, "is it for an article or are you worried someone may be in danger at home?" he asked curiosity and concern evident in his tone.

"An article"

"Oh ok." He said with a nod. "Hey, so how's the family?"

Phoebe grinned. "Oh, well, Piper's cranky due to her pregnancy…"

"Oh yeah…when's she due?"

"Soon…within the month."

Damien nodded thoughtfully. "How's little Wyatt?"

"Not so little anymore" Phoebe beamed with pride, "but he's such an angel"

"An angel huh? They get worse as they age you know"

"Oh we won't let that happen…"

Damien raised an eyebrow at that before smiling again. "Well, I gotta go – see you around Phoebe."

Damien left the office and headed towards the elevators. He stepped in and ran a hand through his dark hair and let out a sigh as the doors closed. As soon as the doors closed a cloaked demon shimmered in next to him.

"Is all in order?" Damien asked, without even glancing at the demon.

"Yes sire."

"Excellent, everything id going according to plan," he said with an evil grin. "Is the Elder still playing into our hand?"

The demon nodded and Damien's grin widened.

"Good…" He continued to smirk and his ice blue eyes flashed into bright red flames before he flamed out…his evil laugh lingering in the elevator.


	3. Part 2 Nothing!

**Part 2**

Piles and piles of books were all other the place in Magical School and within one particularly big pile sat Leo. The Elder turned the pages of a large ancient tome, carefully reading each page. "There has to be something here…" he muttered to himself.

"It is hard to find something, when you do not know what you are looking for," the distinct British tones of Gideon filled the room, as he entered carrying several more books. "Maybe if there was something more to go on…"

"Unfortunately there isn't more Gideon," Leo said, slamming the tome shut, "and we're running low on time."

"How are you even sure that that's true?" the other Elder asked sceptically, "after all, time travel is a complicated process and the boy could've got his facts wrong."

"No Gideon! Chris is certain that what ever evil turns Wyatt happens before his birth."

"Very well…there just isn't a lot to go by."

Gideon left Leo to continue looking through the books. He entered his study and shut the door behind him with a heavy sigh.

"What if they don't stop Wyatt turning evil in time?" Sigmund asked from where he was sitting.

"Then we must do what is necessary," Gideon said slowly, "for the Greater Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo heard a loud bang from another room. Curiously he rose from his seat and headed over to the room and opened the door. As he did so he barely missed getting blown to bits but the door took the brunt of the blast.

"Piper!" he gasped out in alarm.

"Sorry," came the reply, "I'm venting!"

"Venting?" he asked, entering the room fully.

"Leo, I'm pregnant!" Piper snapped. "Not to mention hormonal, cranky and just look at the size of me…I'm huge!"

Leo looked at Piper taking in the size of her stomach. This he realised was the wrong thing to do, as Piper was now glaring at him.

"You think I'm huge!"

"No," Leo cried, trying to rectify his mistake, "of course not! You're as beautiful as ever…"

"Yeah right!"

"Piper, honestly…you are not huge!" He gripped her hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"Fine," she mumbled, before her mood changed suddenly. "How's the search going?"

"Fine…good….nothing to worry about," he said a bit too quickly.

Piper raised an eyebrow and went to say something but Leo interrupted her saying he had better go and continue with what he had been doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures materialised in a flurry of blue and white orbs into Magic School.

"And you brought me here because…" Chris said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you could spend some quality time with your mother," Paige replied with a smile, "and leave the work to the adults."

"I'm an adult!"

Paige rolled her eyes. "I mean those who have already been born." Chris scowled at her. "Come on, you need the rest and Piper thinks you're avoiding her!"

"I'm not avoiding her…"

Paige gave him a sceptical look that said 'Yeah right!'

"I'm not!" Chris pressed. "It's just weird, you know. To see my mother young…alive… oh and not to mention pregnant with me!"

"Yeah that is freaky."

Just then Leo emerged from a room with a strange expression on his face. He smiled when he noticed Chris and Paige.

"I wouldn't go in there," he said, gesturing to the room he had just exited.

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"She's venting!"

"Did she blow you up?" Chris asked.

"Err no…"

"Well it can't be that bad then."

Chris cautiously opened the door and walked in, ready to run back out again if Piper so much as moved her little finger.

"Mom?"

"Chris?" Piper moved over to him with a warm smile on her face. "Oh honey, what are you doing here?"

"What, can't a future son spend some quality time with his past mother who is currently pregnant with him?" he asked innocently.

"Ha ha," was the sarcastic reply.

"I just came to see you," he said, "with a little push from Aunt Paige."

Piper smiled at him. Ever since everyone found out about Chris's identity and they had all witness his memory of his mother's death, Chris had gradually began to open up and call Piper 'Mom' and Paige and Phoebe 'Aunt' – now he just said it unconsciously. With Leo he had just begun to attempt calling him 'Dad' but it was hard for the young witch-whitelighter – what with the last time he'd ever called Leo 'Dad' being when he's mother had died and that version of Leo had all but accused his son of not saving her.

"Well I feel huge," Piper sulked.

"You're not huge," Chris replied instantly, earning a smile from his mother.

"Well at least you're quicker than your father. But seriously Chris, was I this…big…in your time?"

Chris shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I do know that I weighed less than Wyatt at birth…if that helps."

"Maybe I'm eating too much?" Piper mused. "Did I have any cravings?"

"I don't know! Remember who you're pregnant with…"

"Oh…sorry. No more pregnancy questions then."

"Thank you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've found nothing!" Paige cried in disbelieve.

"It's so frustrating," Leo groaned, "with all this information there should be something…anything!"

"We're running out of time"

"Don't you think I know that!" Leo snapped and then instantly felt bad for doing so. "I'm sorry Paige, I didn't mean to snap. Its just I'm worried that's all."

"I know – we all are"

Just then they both heard the sound of Phoebe's voice calling, wondering where everyone was and why the Manor was empty. Leo told Paige to go see what she wanted and the young women orbed out.

"Hey, where were you?" Phoebe asked as Paige appeared.

"Magic School!"

"Oh – anything?" she asked hopefully.

Paige shook her head and then asked Phoebe what she had wanted.

"Oh, I got the paper's Crime Reporter to give me some information about drawing up a list of suspects…"

"And?"

"It comes out to being someone we would least expect," Phoebe explained, "or, typically, a white male between the ages of 25 and 40"

"Oh well that narrows it down," Paige cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Who was the guy that gave you this?"

"Damien Carter – he's the paper's Crime Reporter."

"Damien?" Paige raised her eyebrows. "Now there's a real demonic name if I've ever heard one."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Phoebe said, rolling her eyes. "Damien's perfectly harmless."

"Really?"

"Yes," Phoebe said firmly. "I haven't picked up on any feelings of evil from him at all…"


	4. Part 3 Attack

**Part 3 - Attack**

Inside the ancient cavern; the same ancient cavern that an evil was awakened two years ago; a cloaked figure knelt before a figure wreathed in flame.

"Our plan is working perfectly Sire," the cloaked figure spoke, keeping his head lowered to show respect.

"Indeed" the deep growling voice echoed around the ancient walls.

The cloaked figure rose and looked into the eyes of his 'lord'. "Soon, Sire, you will have enough power to take on a coperal form."

"Yes, but for now I must make do with what tools I already have at my disposal."

No sooner had those words been spoken, a group of demons entered the cavern. With them they dragged a struggling figure.

"No please...let me go..." the man cried in panic.

"You do not have a say in this" the flaming figure snarled, moving quickly to the man's side.

"I..I..I won't let you control me again!"

The flaming figure let out a bark of evil laughter, finding the sudden show of defiance amusing.

"You can not stop me Damien."

Damien Carter's eyes widened as the figure dissipated before him and a stream of flames entered his body through his eyes. After a brief inner struggle, Damien's eyes flashed into flames and he smirked evilly.

"No one can stop me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that with the future knowledge of this happening that we're no closer to finding out, then when we were months ago!" Phoebe said, after Paige filled her in on the situation at Magic School.

"I know," Paige sighed, "either we're really bad at this or this is one smart demon."

"How's Piper taking it?"

"Err we haven't told her yet!" Paige said with a grimace. "What? Don't look at me like that - Leo and Chris think it'll be too much for her to take in her condition."

Phoebe smiled. "Oh right - but we better come up with something soon...she'll be on our case about it otherwise."

Paige nodded grimly and then her eyes went wide and she looked at Phoebe in shock.

"Oh my god...something's happened at Magic School!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Paige and Phoebe orbed into Magic School and were greeted by utter chaos. Students and teachers were fighting a group of demons and darklighters.

"What the hell!" Phoebe gasped.

After a brief glance, they spotted Chris and Piper acroos the room - mother and son working in tandem to blow up and TK demons and darklighters. Just to the side of them, Leo was doing his best to protect Wyatt, who had his shield up.

"Arrow!" Paige cried, noticing a darklighter fire upon Chris and Piper.

Suddenly, as if they were given a signal, all the demons and darklighters shimmered/black orbed out of the school.

"What the hell was that all about!" Piper's angry voice echoed around the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"But I thought this place was protected?" Phoebe said.

Gideon sighed in frustration. "It is...or it was. I don't understand how this could happen."

"Well we know why it happened," Leo said, earning everyone's attention, "they were after Wyatt!"

"Which means the demon that turns him has surfaced" Chris added, grimly.

"Or is about to" Paige mumbled.

"Well I'm not staying here then!" Piper snapped.

"Piper..." Leo began.

"Don't you 'Piper' me! You said I should stay here! You said me, Wyatt and the baby" at that Chris pulled a face, "would be safe here!"

"You are perfectly safe here Piper," Gideon said assuredly.

"Like hell I am! If these low level demons and darklighters can get passed your 'defences', then how are you going to stop a more powerful demon!"

"I assure you this will not happen again."

Piper glared at the Elder and opened her mouth to say something else but Leo stopped her.

"Piper please...give it another chance."

Piper sighed, "fine! But if there's one more incident, I'm out of here!"

With one last glare she stalked off down the hallway, closely followed by Leo and Wyatt.

"I will try to find out what went wrong" Gideon said, walking off towards his office.

"I still don't like him," Chris mused, once the Elder was out of sight.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"It's just a feeling...I dunno, maybe I'm just being paranoid"

Paige smiled. "That's probably it. I mean just look at who your mother is!"

Chris scowled at her and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm sure this was just a one time thing" Phoebe said hopefully.

"But what if it isn't?"

Paige rolled her eyes at her future nephew's comment. "Oh now you really are being paranoid!"

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
